


Making Room

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: Everyone's favourite bunker foursome moves some furniture around.





	Making Room

“This isn't going to fit,” Kevin grunted.

“It should. I did the math,” Sam panted beside him, pushing again but even he had to concede they were a little stuck, equations be damned.

“See, this is _real life_ , not your goddamned calculator,” Dean spat, sweating with effort. “Real life's got more angles.”

“I can make it fit, you know,” Castiel told them all, his low voice rising above the grumbling. “Without too much effort, even. I could just snap my fingers - “

“No,” Dean cut him off, “I told you, we're doing this the old fashioned way. With elbow grease and sweat and probably a couple broken fingers. One day, you're gonna have to do this without magic and you better be ready.”

Sam shot Castiel an apologetic look over the tangle of limbs, wishing not for the first time that Dean would relent and make it easier on all of them. But no, he was hellbent on making this fit the natural way and they all had to suffer for it.

“C'mon, let's push again. Cas, get on the other side,” Dean directed them and even with a dirty look, Castiel scrambled to obey. “Really give it the business this time, huh?”

“What do you think we've been doing?” Kevin asked, nearly worn out but laughing anyway.

“Go hard,” Dean demanded, gritting his teeth, “Real hard. Don't worry about how it's gonna feel, I just wanna get this godforsaken thing in already.”

“Fine, fine,” Sam answered for all of them, taking a second or two to stretch out his tight shoulders before he re-positioned, palms flat beside Castiel and Kevin, reading himself for the last effort; if this didn't work, he was sure they'd have to turn to the angel and he'd be glad to do it that way.

Sam counted them down and this was it, the last go. The high ceilings amplified the grunting, the loud effort everyone was putting in just to get this damn thing to breach. It felt like sweaty long minutes, the three of them staring at the back of Dean's head and shoving hard, maybe a little too hard. Sam was a second from giving up when it _worked_. It slipped right through like nothing, _like magic_ but Sam wasn't going to be the one to say it.

From the jerky motion, everyone listed forward, not expecting their brand new couch to slide through the doorway so easily, this time, after half an hour of shoving. The library wasn't the final destination but they all piled onto the big blue couch anyway, crammed hard together on the pristine upholstery, sweating like pigs and panting like beasts but they'd totally done it.

“Alright,” Dean grinned breathlessly, hopping on from his end, beside Castiel. Even on the huge couch, they fit snug together and that was just perfect, half in each other's laps, drowning in each other's sweat and laughter. “Now we gotta christen it.”

“I don't think you're using that term correctly,” Castiel chimed in thoughtfully, but quieted quickly for all the groaning and the hands attacking him, a flurry of synchronized motion.

 


End file.
